


Family Values

by Ultra



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Princes & Princesses, Teen Crush, Teen Years, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Princess Emma is growing up fast - Charming and Snow are struggling a little with the teen years.





	Family Values

**Author's Note:**

  * For [useyourtelescope (thedreamygirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamygirl/gifts).



“I really don’t know what the big deal is!” said Princess Emma, arms folded across her chest.

“No, you don’t, and that’s actually the biggest part of the problem,” her father pointed out. “Come on, Emma, you’re not stupid.”

“I’m also not a little girl anymore!” she told him forcefully. “So, please, stop treating me as if I were!”

“Emma, sweetheart, your father doesn’t mean to treat you like a child. Do you, Charming?” said Snow pointedly.

“Of course not,” he agreed, heaving a sigh, “but if she’s going to behave this way, what choice do I have? She’s running around the forest with strangers!”

“Not strangers, plural. It was one guy!” Princess Emma protested. “And he’s not a stranger. Well, not anymore,” she admitted, at least having the decency to blush.

Her father turned away, unable to find words to say to her right now. Snow took point, knowing certain questions must be asked whether they liked it or not.

“Emma, I understand that now you’re sixteen you feel that you’re adult enough to make your own decisions. In a lot of ways, I’ll admit, that’s true,” she said gently, “but in certain areas, when it comes to boys, for example, they don’t... they’re not always what they seem.”

“I know that,” said Emma, shaking her head, “but he’s not like that. He’s just different to the other guys I’ve met. All the princes and the dukes and the knights, they’re just... they’re boring. This guy is different.”

“Different as in likes to take advantage of young maidens,” said Charming grumpily.

“He is not like that!” Emma protested loudly.

“I’m sure he’s not, honey,” Snow sympathised, “but guys can be, sometimes, even when they seem like they’re not. Did this boy... did he, er, try anything with you?”

“No!” Emma yelled, hands covering her face a moment. “I can’t believe you even asked me that! He’s a nice guy, a good person.”

“You can’t blame me for asking, Emma.”

“Especially after the last time,” said Charming, facing them both again. “The crush on the pirate?”

“That was a year ago, when I saw a picture in a book! I just said he was handsome.”

“You said ‘gorgeous’,” Snow countered.

“And he had a hook for a hand!” said Charming frustrated.

Emma let out a growl of frustration and threw her hands in the air.

“I can’t take this anymore!” she declared, running from the room and slamming the door behind her.

Snow and Charming looked at each other and both sighed.

“This was so much easier when she was a baby,” he said, shaking his head.

“The Evil Queen, ogres, and trolls combined would be easier than this,” said Snow, rubbing her aching head, “but despite the temper tantrums and boy troubles, I wouldn’t trade our Emma for the world.”

“Me either,” her husband agreed, pulling her into his arms. “Not for any world, ever.”


End file.
